Tonnerre et Baisers
by MyOtherFace
Summary: Ciel is afraid of a storm and Sebastian tries to distract him from it.


So this is my first fanfic. Be nice. ^_^

The title, in case you don't speak French, is "Thunder and Kisses" mainly because I really didn't know what to name it and bleh. I think it works just fine though. So :PPP to you if you think it's a bad title.

* * *

"Sebastian!" Ciel gasped as he sat up in bed, the thunder rousing him from his not-so-peaceful slumber.

"Yes, my lord?" the dark haired butler questioned as he approached the Phantomhive earl. He quickly looked over his young master's body for any sign of injury and was genuinely pleased when he saw that Ciel was in no physical pain.

The blue-haired boy frowned as he rubbed at his eyes. "Nightmare," he muttered, a blush forming on his pale face at the lie. He was Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive family; he shouldn't be so easily bothered by a storm.

Sebastian smirked in the darkness. "Oh? A nightmare you say? Do you wish to speak about it?"

Ciel huffed before crossing his arms. "I hardly think that's necessar-" Ciel froze as the room flashed a bright white and a loud boom sounded, shaking the windows. He shuddered before he could stop himself.

The Phantomhive butler didn't let that go unnoticed. "Are you so sure it's a nightmare that's got you troubled, young master?" He studied the young boy's face carefully, awaiting his master's reply.

Ciel glared at him. "Stop this storm, Sebastian, and that's an order," he demanded selfishly.

Sebastian let out a chuckle. "Of course, young master. After all, what kind of butler would I be if I couldn't perform such a task?" He set the candle down on the bedside table before moving to the large bed, causing a very confused Ciel to question his actions.

"Sebastian what are you-" he stopped as Sebastian got on the bed and moved over Ciel, a leg on either side of the young boy, as gloves hands came up to his face and were placed over his ears, effectively muting the sound of the rolling thunder.

Ciel looked into Sebastian's crimson eyes, trying to figure out just what his plan was. But he saw nothing but devotion to his master and was slightly miffed to discover whatever happened would definitely be a surprise from this point on.

Ciel winced when the lightning flashed again and Sebastian frowned. Now that he'd blocked the thunder from reaching his young master's ears, how was he to stop the earl from seeing the light show mother nature was putting on?

An idea blossomed in the butler's mind. He pulled his hands away from his young master's ears before be spoke. "Shall I distract you, Ciel?" Sebastian smiled at the furious glare his master gave him, but he knew Ciel wasn't really angry with him using his name. He knew that the young male was delighted to hear his name spill from Sebastian's lips.

"Do not call me by my name," he slowly enunciated. His butler's smirk only grew, finding his master's false anger amusing.

"But Ciel, I have a game we can play. I think you'll find it to be quite fun and it just might take your mind off of the storm."

The young boy eyed him warily, unsure if this "game" was appropriate for a master and his butler to take part in. "What is this game?"

"Oh, surely nothing you've ever played," Sebastian said quietly and seductively, leaning in close to the nervous boy. "You _are_a little young to be playing it, I suppose, but I'm sure an exception can be made."

When Sebastian got even closer to Ciel's face, the latter started to squirm. "Sebastian, st-" he felt soft lips touch his, effectively shutting him up. When Sebastian pulled back, Ciel raised his hand and slapped the butler, a furious blush spreading across his face. "How dare you! What makes you think it is okay for you to do such a thing to me? It's more than a little inappropriate for y-"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him as he placed a gloved hand over his master's mouth. "Are you finished now, Ciel?" He felt Ciel bite his hand and he smirked at the action. "Oh, I take it you like it rough?"

Though he thought it to be impossible, Ciel felt his face get even hotter. He reached up and attempted to move Sebastian's hand from his face, but he wasn't moving. He glared at the man before crossing his arms and staring at him until he felt Sebastian remove his hand. "Leave, Sebastian. That's an order."

"But master Ciel, you told me to get rid of the storm. I can't leave until I do that, now can I?" Sebastian said with an innocent tone that was almost convincing. But Ciel knew his butler better than to think he was actually innocent.

"And how do you plan on stopping the storm?" he asked curiously. The younger male had no idea what he was planning, but he was sure it wouldn't be good.

"It's not what you think," Sebastian said, leaning in to plant another quick but soft kiss on Ciel's unsuspecting lips. "Really. Do you trust me?"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Like I'd trust a demon." Sebastian smiled at that. At least he wasn't stupid enough to have trust in a demon such as himself.

"Well you'll have to trust me just for tonight. I promise I'm not going to try anything too inappropriate with you. All I'm going to do is distract you from the storm you so greatly fear."

Ciel frowned and crossed his arms. "I don't fear it, I simply find it annoying." He paused and realized what Sebastian had said. "Wait, anything 'too inappropriate?' Meaning you're going to distract me with inappropriate things?"

Sebastian's seemingly ever-present smirk grew. "Be patient and you'll find out what it is we'll be doing soon enough." He leaned towards Ciel and, for the third time that night, kissed him. But this time Ciel almost welcomed it. By then he'd come to realize he enjoyed the feel of Sebastian's lips and, though his pride would never allow him to admit it, he'd give anything for the kiss to last forever. He leaned into the kiss and felt Sebastian smile.

"Enjoying this, are we?" Sebastian said quietly, his lips moving against Ciel's.

"Shut up," Ciel mumbled. He felt Sebastian pull back and looked questioningly at the black-haired male, a small frown on his face. "Why'd you stop?" He blushed at his almost needy tone.

"Stop what?" Sebastian jumped off the bed and looked at the flustered boy.

"Why, whatever are you talking about, my lord?" He watched as the thunder rumbled and lightning flashed, but drew no response from the once frightened boy.

Ciel almost growled. "You know damn well what I'm talking about, Sebastian. Now why did you stop?" He threw his legs over the side of his bed and hopped off. He marched over to his butler, placing his hands on his hips as he glared up at the older male.

"Maybe you should show me what it was that I supposedly stopped doing."  
Ciel huffed and looked away from Sebastian, who watched with a small smile, as Ciel turned red.

The younger male suddenly reached for Sebastian's face, pulling it down towards his own. Ciel hesitated for a moment before standing on his tiptoes and pressing his lips to Sebastian's, who was surprised at Ciel's actions.

"Why, Ciel, now I remember," Sebastian said against his master's lips as he brought a gloved hand up to rest against Ciel's cheek. "You wanted me to continue kissing you, didn't you?"

Ciel chose to ignore him in favor of pressing against Sebastian's lips with a little more force. His mind started to slip away and his body became fully in control, moving to press against Sebastian and wrap his arms around the tall mans neck.

Trying to accommodate for the large height difference, Sebastian bent down and picked Ciel up, pulling the small legs around his waist. He held him for a moment before he carried Ciel over to the bed before laying him down against the sheets and covering the boy's body with his own. Their lips never parted throughout the whole process, but their lips were the only things involved. It was a sweet and almost innocent kiss that shouldn't- and couldn't- be tainted by bringing their tongues into the picture.

"Sebastian," Ciel sighed against soft lips. The storm outside raged on but the boy was now completely focused on those lips and the hands on his waist. He almost couldn't think, his minded clouded by the strong emotions he was feeling. He couldn't control his movements, but he was vaguely aware of his hands going from Sebastian's neck, traveling slowly down his back, and reaching to touch the smooth skin of the older male's stomach.

"Ciel," Sebastian almost growled when he felt the small hands rest against his abdomen. "Stop."

Ciel only pressed his hands harder into Sebastian. "Now who are you to tell me what to do?" He kissed the side of Sebastian's lips before trailing his kisses down to his butler's neck. He felt the man shiver and push himself away from the tempting young male.

"My self control isn't that impressive, young master. If you keep pushing yourself onto me, I might not be able to stop myself from making you do things that young boys have no business doing." Sebastian held himself over Ciel, not touching him anywhere as he let his master decide what he wanted to do.

Ciel though for a moment before pushing himself up on his elbows and placing a light kiss on his butler's lips. "Well if you won't continue this, at least lay with me until I fall asleep." Ciel blushed at the warm words. Since when did he say such absurd things, and to his butler no less?

Sebastian smiled- genuinely smiled- before returning the kiss. "Of course, my lord." He lifted the covers and pulled them over Ciel's small frame before standing up. "Do you wish me to remove my clothing, young master?"

Ciel's face went bright red as he looked away and turned over in his bed. "Do whatever you wish. And," he said, his voice quiet. "Ciel."

"Hmm?" Sebastian questioned, unbuttoning his jacket and pulling off his short and gloves before folding it all neatly and putting it beside the bed. He slipped off his shoes and sat down next to Ciel.

"Don't say 'young master' or 'my lord.' Not when it's just us." Ciel felt is face grow impossibly red as he buried it in his pillow. He heard a chuckle and felt a hand touch the back of his head.

"As you wish, Ciel." Sebastian adjusted the covers so they were on top of himself and laid on his side, facing Ciel. He reached out and pulled the now shy boy against his chest before pressing his face into blue hair. He breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of his master.

"Young master?"

Ciel frowned but didn't correct him. "Yes, Sebastian?"

The older male smiled. "I distracted you." As if on cue, lightning flashed, immediately followed by a low and loud rumble. Ciel tensed under Sebastian's grip and turned over so they were facing each other. He buried his face into Sebastian's chest and slipped his arms around him, squeezing tightly.

"Still scared, hmm?" Sebastian smirked at the younger boy attached to his body.

"Shut up and let me sleep." Ciel snuggled closer to his butler and inhaled deeply, enjoying the male's unique smell.

"As you wish, Ciel."


End file.
